


The Lightsaber

by Katerinaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Complete, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerinaki/pseuds/Katerinaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had to write a poem for a class about an object. What do I choose? A LIGHTSABER OF COURSE! I'm such a nerd, but here it is. Let the flames ignite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a Poetry and Fiction course for my Creative Writing minor here at school and we had to write a poem about an object. I, of course, have been playing Star Wars Old Republic for the last week and a half almost non-stop and after seeing The Phantom Menace in 3D, of course HAD to write about a lightsaber! Psh, every Star Wars fan knows that that is the only object to care about! Haha, just kidding.
> 
> Anyways, so I thought I'd post this, so everyone can share in the laughs. I know it sucks. I hate writing poetry and quite frankly I'm God-awful at it. So let the flames begin!

The Lightsaber

The press of a button.  
A glow of blue light.  
The handle is worn  
Down by years of tight grips.  
The hilt fits to a a palm  
Like a good pair of boots  
Molded over the years.  
Each scratch and dent  
Holds a story of victory  
Or a story of defeat.

The sleek lines.  
The gentle curve.  
The soft hum  
Of power.  
The way the blue light  
Glints off the metal.  
It is elegance  
In tool form.  
A weapon  
From a time  
Gone from memory.

The bright blue blade  
Was a source of peace  
The smooth indents  
Of a hand  
That stood for Justice.  
It was known  
Throughout the galaxy,  
But no longer.


End file.
